Barbara Badger
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: A teenage badger girl joins her younger friends in an adventure to save their home of Dapplewood, not to mention her younger sister, Michelle. Will she be able to do it and save her home and sister or will Barbara be doomed with the other Furlings and let the horrid humans win this round?
1. Meet Barbara

Hi, my name is Barbara. My friends and family call me Barb, but I _hate_ being called Barbie. I'm 15 years old, I live with my parents and three-year old little sister, named Michelle. We live in a forest called Dapplewood and our Uncle Cornelius doesn't live too far from our place.

I've lived here most of my life, when my mother moved us and we could be educated by our uncle. He's very smart and he lives in an old tree and, what? You never heard of anyone that lives in tree before? Well, let me add that Michelle, my family and I are badgers. Yes, badgers, they're real, so quit staring.

Despite being the oldest out of the other Furlings that visit Uncle Cornelius, I still have to get educated by him. Recently, there have been weird things happening in the forest, like there's some gas and sharp metal traps. My old friend Rex, a field mouse, tried to be funny and he got his foot caught in one of the traps. We never saw him again, it's more stupid than funny if you ask me, Rex was always a troublemaker.

My sister Michelle is often curious and adventurous for her age so I often keep track of her so she doesn't get hurt like a lot of other folks in Dapplewood. She might be annoying sometimes, but she's my sister. I love her and she's one of my friends. Yes, my little sister's a friend of mine, got a problem with that? Then get away from me.

I don't have a mate yet, mostly because Dad and my uncle say I'm too young, I feel like a babysitter to these furlings that visit my uncle. A wood mouse named Abigail, a hedgehog named Russell, who makes me glad Michelle is my one and only sibling, and a brainy mole named Edgar. He always gets nervous around me, he either is afraid of teenagers or he has a crush on me, it's hard to tell. I feel like a big sister to them too and sometimes Abigail sees me as a mother at times since her mother had the same fate as Rex, only I'm sure Abigail's mother wasn't trying to be cool.

I don't think I'm very pretty, not a lot of guys want to be near me. I mostly befriend guys than mate with them. Dad and Uncle Cornelius say I'm very beautiful though even though I don't care about my looks. I often get compared to my mother and she often smothers me, but I love her. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to my parents or little sister.

Anyway, long story short, I'm Barb Badger and this is my story in Dapplewood forest. My life is sometimes messy but I'm alright as long as I have my friends and family. By the way, if you have any trash, but it in a TRASH CAN instead of my HOUSE! Thank you. That's all I ask. Sometimes you humans can be so stupid.

* * *

**Another OC story kind of. This is Barbara, based on and named after my aunt Barb. Mostly because my mother has a huge age difference with my mom who is also named Michelle. I had given Michelle an older sister who will join the others on their adventure to save Michelle. I don't know if I'll draw a picture of Barbara but I hope you enjoy this story. I used to watch this all the time and only saw Ferngully in the previews before the movie, I didn't grow up with Ferngully, I only saw it last year. And you know how I usually root for the villain? Well... I'll explain that later. Read & Review if you like. No flames please, I will NOT tolerate it! **


	2. Uncle Corneilus

"Barbara, Michelle, time to visit Uncle Corneilius!" Mom called to us.

"Okay!" I called back as I made up my bed. I was usually used to getting up early. I then went to Michelle's door and knocked on it. "Hey Mitch, you awake?"

My question was answered when came out, plucky little Michelle looking bright and cheerful as always. "I'm awake Barb!" Michelle giggled.

"Good." I smiled. "Let's get a quick breakfast, huh?"

"Okay!"

I took Michelle's paw and we went downstairs to get some breakfast. Usually it was nuts and fresh berries, but it's better than nothing. Dad smiled at us as we all sat together.

"Barb, you look more like your mother everyday." Dad smiled.

"Aw, come on Dad..." I shrugged as I ate a fresh strawberry.

"Barb, you're so pretty. Like a beautiful badger princess." Michelle beamed.

"It's so good Barb is learning responsibility before class." Mom turned to me. "We won't always be here, you know."

"I know Mom." I said, politely. "I'm sure I'll be a great mother like you when I grow up in the meadow."

"Barb, if you had any kids, what would that make me?" Michelle asked.

"You'd be an aunty." I giggled. "Aunty Michelle."

"Aww!" Michelle laughed at the excitement of being an aunt.

"Let's let that not happen anytime soon, now." Dad scolded.

"Oh Chester, they're still young." Mom laughed. "Well, I suppose you both better get going before the other Furlings come."

"True, Uncle Cornelius hates it when I'm late. See you guys later." I finished my breakfast and left, holding Michelle's hand. "Bye Mom, bye Dad!"

"Bye Mommy and Daddy!" Michelle added.

"Goodbye, girls!" Mom and Dad called back.

Little did Michelle or I know, that would be the last time we would ever see our parents. Today was just a normal day and we made it to Uncle Cornelius's place before Russell, Abigail and Edgar came along. When they got there, their uncle told them to wait outside for a surprise.

"Barb, what do you think the surprise is?" Michelle asked, looking up at me.

"I'm not sure, Shell." I shrugged. "Maybe it's an acorn car."

"You're funny." Michelle giggled at my humor.

Just then, the mole, hedgehog and mouse came to us and of course, Michelle was excited.

"Guess what? Guess what!" Michelle rushed to the other kids in total excitement. "You're never gonna guess, I betcha! Uncle Cornelius said Barb and I could go with you on your Raffle today! But since you're all late he probably forgot all about it! And we'll never get to see what the big surprise is!" Michelle took a deep breath after all that chatter. "What took you so long?"

"My Dad." Abigail replied.

"My Mom." Edgar replied.

"No breakfast." Russell sounded distressed.

"Russell, I don't know if I ever told you this, but." I put my arm around him. "You're one of the examples that makes me proud I only have one sister."

"Wanna trade?" Russell chuckled.

"If Uncle Cornelius asks, tell him it's not mine or Barb's fault you're late!" Michelle said, holding my hand as we went in our uncle's door.

The place was nearly a mess, but not as messy as my bedroom, thank goodness. There were wooden toys, a grandfather clock, books, clocks, a globe, papers, and a few dolls. It looked like a wood shop around here sometimes. There was even a microscope.

"Good! He's busy!" Abigail whispered loudly to the rest of us.

"Think he'll notice we're late?" Edgar whispered.

"Hey, what's going on?" Russell didn't whisper. "Where's Cornelius..." I covered his mouth to prevent him from exposing everybody else.

"Shush!" Abigail scolded the hedgehog.

"He's probably working on some science project." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh the big surprise, I betcha!" Michelle was excited. She had been talking about this since our parents told us about it and eventually so did our uncle.

"Oh I love surprises!" Russell beamed. "Let's have a look?"

"Don't take another step!" a sharp voice called to the five of us. Out came Uncle Cornelius with a bag in one hand. "Furlings? Prepare to be amazed!" He started what looked like a winged boat and it flapped all around the room, much to everyone's amusement.

"Wow!" the younger Furlings called.

"Awesome!" I gushed.

"Well, what do you have to say?" Uncle Cornelius asked, feeling satisfied with himself.

"Umm..." Edgar stammered slightly. "Sorry we're late?"

"No, no, no, no, no..." Uncle Cornelius shook his head, ignoring their tardiness. I wish it was that simple with me. "My life's work! The Flapper-Wing-a-Ma-Thing! Of course, this is only a test model..." My uncle's back cracked as he reached for his cane. He was very elderly, about eight years older than my dad. "One day, I shall build it full size!"

"It's wonderful, Cornelius!" Edgar beamed.

"Russell," My uncle scolded the hedgehog. "Your mouth is hanging open."

"I wanna fly it next!" Russell cheered.

"Save the meadow from Russell the pilot." I snickered.

"Don't be silly." Abigail teased her friend. "You'd crash it!"

"Correct, Abigail." Uncle Cornelius smiled at the mouse. "It's far too delicate for Furlings your age. That goes for you too, Barbara."

"I'm 15!" I defended.

"Still too young."

I walked out to take a little relaxer. I've been known to have a short temper. While I was outside, I heard my little sister and friends having fun with the invention. We were also going outside today for a field trip. Get it? Field trip in the field?


End file.
